picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Retour au Klondike
center|670px ---- Mars 1953 Uncle $crooge n°2 | première publication France = Octobre 1953 Les Belles Histoires de Walt Disney n°58 }} Retour au Klondike est une histoire en bande dessinée de trente-deux planches, scénarisée et dessinée par Carl Barks. Elle a été écrite le 18 septembre 1952 et publiée pour la première fois en mars 1953 aux États-Unis. Elle met en scène Balthazar Picsou avec ses neveux Donald, Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck ainsi que Goldie O'Gilt et son ours Blackjack, qui font leur première apparition. Elle se déroule à Donaldville, Skagway, Whitehorse, Dawson ainsi que dans la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche. Résumé complet Oncle Picsou est devenu amnésique : après toutes ces années, il a en effet de sérieux problèmes de mémoire puisqu'il ne se rappelle plus par exemple de la quantité d'argent qu'il possède. De même, il ne reconnaît pas tout de suite son neveu qui est à côté de lui dans son bureau. Ce dernier lui conseille donc de se rendre chez un docteur, ce que Picsou refuse d'abord, mais finit par accepter. Le spécialiste chez qui il se rend lui affirme qu'il est atteint de Perturbatum Memoria, forme bénigne d’amnésie qu’il doit soigner en prenant un médicament toutes les douze heures. Sur le chemin du retour, quelques souvenirs lui reviennent par bribes. Il demande soudainement à son neveu de se préparer pour un voyage en Alaska. Aussitôt, les deux canards embarquent, accompagnés de Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Pendant le trajet, Picsou leur raconte que, durant sa jeunesse de chercheur d'or au Yukon, il avait enterré un tas de pépites près de sa concession et qu'il ne l'a jamais récupéré. Il évoque aussi une certaine Goldie O'Gilt, « l'étoile du Klondike », qu'il avait rencontré à la même époque et qui, dit-il, lui devrait aujourd’hui une forte somme d'argent. thumb|left|250px|Randonnée difficile pour les neveux jusqu'à Whitehorse. Une fois arrivés à Skagway, Picsou et ses neveux achètent du matériel de prospecteur et se dirigent à pied vers la ville de Whitehorse, refusant de payer un billet d’avion. Ils se mettent alors à gravir le Col de Chilkoot, mais cette ascension est plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient prévue. Au bout de quelques jours, ils arrivent enfin à Whitehorse et repartent, en avion cette fois-ci, pour Dawson. Une fois sur place, Picsou raconte à Riri, Fifi et Loulou comment était la ville du temps de sa jeunesse. Il pousse la porte de l’ancien Blackjack Saloon et leur fait part de sa première rencontre avec Goldie : un soir, alors que Picsou venait de montrer à tous les clients du bar sa dernière pépite d'or (« l'Œuf d'oie »), elle décida de lui faire boire un café mélangé à un somnifère pour la lui voler, et il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans la neige et sans sa pépite. Aussitôt, le jeune prospecteur retourna au Blackjack et confronta tous les clients du bar. Il obligea ainsi Goldie à lui rendre son bien, et l'emmena travailler avec lui sur sa concession pendant un mois pour lui montrer la vie difficile de chercheur d'or. À la fin du récit, Donald apprend à son oncle que Goldie a quitté la ville des années plus tôt et qu'elle n'y est jamais revenue. thumb|250px|[[Goldie O'Gilt|Goldie proposant un café drogué à Picsou.]] Dès le lendemain, les cinq canards se mettent en route pour retrouver la concession de Picsou située dans la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche. Mais à l'approche de cette dernière, ils se rendent compte que la vieille cabane de prospecteur est habitée et que quelqu'un a creusé dans le terrain. En tentant d'y voir de plus près, Picsou reçoit une charge de chevrotine, comprenant que celui qui s'est approprié la concession est prêt à se défendre. Ils décident alors d'attendre la nuit pour récupérer l'or de la cachette. Mais Donald et Picsou tombent alors nez-à-nez avec un ours qui se met à les poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille femme inconnue le rappelle. À l'aube, les neveux doivent échafauder un plan pour mettre la vieille femme dehors car Picsou explique n'avoir en fait jamais payé de taxes pour le terrain, qui ne lui appartient donc pas vraiment. Riri, Fifi et Loulou proposent alors d'attirer l'ours dans une cage avec du miel pour pouvoir agir tranquilles, ce qu'il réussissent à faire. Une fois l'animal enfermé, il ne reste qu'à faire sortir la vieille femme en l'attirant à l'extérieur. Mais cette dernière a tout prévu : elle libère une armée de moustiques qui attaquent Donald et Picsou, pendant que les trois petits-neveux réussissent à s'introduire dans la cabane. thumb|left|250px|Goldie O'Gilt, propriétaire de la cabane. Ainsi, ils rencontrent la vieille propriétaire qui se révèle être Goldie O'Gilt, l'ancienne tenancière du Blackjack Saloon. Riri, Fifi et Loulou lui apprennent que Balthazar Picsou est dehors et qu'il s'apprête à lui demander un milliard de dollars. Ce dernier, qui a réussi à se libérer des moustiques, arrive en effet devant la porte de la cabane et exige son dû. Goldie lui offre alors tout ce qui lui reste, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose car elle a donné quasiment tout son argent aux orphelins des environs. Elle quitte donc la cabane, mais alors qu'elle s'éloigne, Picsou la rappelle et lui propose un marché : celui qui trouve le plus d'or en dix minutes garde la concession. Il demande alors à Riri, Fifi et Loulou de faire creuser Goldie vers une petite colline. Mais très vite, Goldie trouve un gros tas de pépites : il s'agit de la vieille cachette de Picsou qu'il avait oublié. Ce dernier se lamente d'ailleurs de n'avoir pas pris son médicament, et Goldie peut finalement garder le terrain. Mais sur le chemin du retour, Donald se rend que Picsou à bien pris son traitement : Picsou a fait semblant de ne pas s'être souvenu de la cachette pour faire gagner sa rivale en secret. En coulisses Le comic book dans lequel paraît cette histoire est le second one shot de la série Four Color Comics consacré à Picsou. Il constitue donc le deuxième numéro de la série Uncle Scrooge, qui démarrera officiellement au n°4. [[Fichier:Dawson City Retour au Klondike.jpg|thumb|200px|Dawson City dans Retour au Klondike.]] L'épisode marque une étape assez importante dans la « mythologie » de Picsou puisque Barks, après avoir fait allusion aux exploits du jeune Scrooge comme chercheur d'or en Alaska dans Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre..., revient sur la période durant laquelle, après avoir trouvé sa goose egg nugget (« pépite œuf d'oie »), il rencontre à Dawson City la fascinante propriétaire du Blackjack (le blackjack est un jeu de cartes, mais désigne aussi une courte matraque). Il s'agit de « Glittering » Goldie O'Gilt (glittering signifie « brillant »), dont le nom fut traduit en français par « Rayon d'Or » dans Les Belles Histoires Walt Disney n°58 paru en octobre 1953 et par « Doretta Doremi » (qui est aussi son nom italien) dans Super Picsou Géant n°81 en octobre 1978. thumb|left|Bandes supprimées lors de la première publication. À la page six, Picsou affirme que tout cela est arrivé « il y a cinquante ans », ce qui fait que l'histoire ayant été réalisée par Barks en 1952, l'année de la rencontre aurait dû être 1902. Quand l'histoire fut publiée aux États-Unis, dans Four Color Comics n°456, les lecteurs apprirent que l'ex-chanteuse devait à Picsou un milliard de dollars (mille dollars de l'époque, plus un demi-siècle d'intérêts cumulés), mais sans connaître les raisons de cette dette. Et pour cause : si l'histoire compte alors vingt-sept pages, Barks en a dessiné trente-deux en réalité. La rédaction a éliminé une séquence de quatre pages (les pages douze à quinze de l'histoire) et deux demi-pages (deuxième et troisième bandes de la page seize et troisième et quatrième de la page vingt). Selon Barks, les responsables éditoriaux de la Western auraient jugé l'atmosphère de la salle de bal louche et violente et, surtout, n'auraient pas apprécié l’enlèvement de Goldie par Picsou. Toutes les pages inédites furent finalement retrouvées, sauf la première demi-page. Ce n'est qu'en 1981 que l'histoire parut enfin dans sa version originale dans le volume Uncle Scrooge - His Life and Times et, pour l'occasion, Barks redessina la demi-planche manquante. Elle fut encrée par le néerlandais Daan Jippes et insérée dans d'autres éditions intégrales américaines à partir du numéro quatre de Gladstone Comic Album de 1987. En France, il fallut attendre Picsou Magazine n°311 (décembre 1997) pour découvrir l'histoire dans sa version intégrale. Les premières pages de l'histoire présentent divers détails et gags secondaires qui méritent d'être soulignés. A la première page, le niveau d'argent dans le coffre de Picsou est d'environ quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pieds, soit trente virgule dix-sept mètres (dans le récit précédent, Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre..., il était d'environ soixante-dix-neuf pieds, soit vingt-quatre virgule zéro-sept mètres). À la septième case de la page trois, on voit un tableau montrant un dollar anthropomorphe à tête poilue appelé Bum dollar, un jeu de mots sur une expression qui signifie « dollar sans valeur » et en fait un dollar... bon à rien. On a remarqué la manière dont Barks présente le corps médical et le médecin des pages trois et quatre ne fait pas exception. Au mur de son cabinet, on remarque un diplôme sur lequel il est écrit « Diplôme de Quack » (quack ''signifie « charlatan » en argot américain, mais c'est aussi le « coin coin » émis par un canard). thumb|Goldie vue par Vicar. En ce qui concerne Goldie, Barks ne l'a plus jamais réutilisée, mais d'autres l'ont fait, tels l'Italien Romano Scarpa (en 1966, il fait d'elle la grand-mère d'un personnage éphémère qui ne paraîtra qu'en Italie, Chris Yéyé), l'Argentin Vicar (en 1980, dans ''L'Alaska c'est exquis, une histoire qui ne sera publiée en France qu'en 2010, dans Le Journal de Mickey n°3036-37), et surtout l'américain Don Rosa, qui outre La Jeunesse de Picsou, la met aussi en scène dans Dernier Raid pour Dawson (1988), Les Deux Cœurs du Yukon (1995), Un petit cadeau très spécial (1997), La Prisonnière de la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche (2006), où il donne entre autres plus de détails sur sa relation tumultueuse avec Picsou. Marco Rota a dessiné plusieurs fois Goldie pour les couvertures du mensuel italien Zio Paperone. Classement I.N.D.U.C.K.S. Selon le classement d'INDUCKS, Retour au Klondike est l'histoire préférée des utilisateurs avec une moyenne de 9/10. À noter que les 15 premières histoires du classement sont toutes de Barks. Publications françaises Cette histoire a été publiée sept fois en France, dans : *''Les Belles Histoires Walt Disney'' n°58 (30 pages) ; *''Votre Série Mickey'' n°8 (30 pages) ; *''Super Picsou Géant'' n°81 (30 pages) ; *''Picsou Magazine'' n°311 ; *''Picsou Magazine'' n°425 ; *''La Dynastie Donald Duck'' n°3 ; *''Les Trésors de Picsou'' n°17. parution : mars 1953 |avant=''Le facteur dans la tourmente'' 100px |après=''Du poisson en or !'' 100px }} it:Zio Paperone e la Stella del Polo sv:Tillbaka till Klondike el:Ιστορία: Επιστροφή στο Κλοντάικ en:Back to the Klondike Catégorie:Histoire de Carl Barks Catégorie:Histoire de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Histoire de Donald Duck Catégorie:Histoire de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck Catégorie:Publiée en 1953 Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Histoire longue Catégorie:Histoire de Goldie O'Gilt